O Ultimo Samurai
by Asuka Maxwell
Summary: O amor nos torna fracos? Pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida Heero vai para um campo de batalha não apenas para matar e sim para proteger uma vida...
1. Chapter 1

**O Ultimo Samurai**

**Prólogo.**

_A minha vida inteira eu vivi sobre as sombras. O meu passado me atormenta as almas dos homens honrados a quem matei ainda me perseguem... Eu vim do pó e sei que ao pó retornarei...Eu só uma lenda viva nessa terra, muitos querem a minha cabeça por acreditar que eu trai o Imperador, muitos acreditam que eu sou um demônio sem alma ou coração e eles não estão errados em acreditar nisso pois sou um soldado perfeito, frio e destituído de qualquer sentimento que me torne humano... Não há mais honra no mundo, tudo foi corrompido pela ganância e a busca incessante por poder... O homem não luta mais apenas por sua sobrevivência agora ele sente prazer em matar... Eu não deveria me importar com isso afinal fui apenas treinado para liderar um exercito de samurai e ser o melhor deles... Quando eu ainda era uma criança fui arrancado do seio de minha família e eles foram brutalmente assassinados em minha frente para que eu os visse morrer e que minha compaixão e sentimentos humanos morressem com eles... Fui treinado para ser perfeito de corpo e mente, não temo a minha morte e não temo pelas vidas que estão sob o meu comando... O meu exercito de Samurais servia ao imperador mas... Nos tornamos rebeldes pois eu jamais serviria a uma imperatriz estrangeira(ocidental)... Eles criaram um monstro quando me treinaram para ser perfeito pois eu não tenho piedade e nem fraquezas agora eles estão tentando me destruir pois a criatura... Eu... me rebelei contra os meus criadores. Achei que meu exercito me abandonaria quando me declarei contra a nova Imperatriz Relena vinda do Ocidente para o meu espanto eles não me abandonaram e mais exércitos se redimiram ao meu comando... Eles me disseram que eu posso ter sido treinado para não ser humano mas eu possuo a verdadeira honra de um Samurai._

_Desde então eu luto contra a invasão estrangeira..._

_Mas eu já não sei mais se sou perfeito... Desde que meu exercito atacou um comboio de mercadorias americanas que viajavam com destino ao palácio real minha vida virou do avesso... Meus homens pouparam a vida de alguns escravos estrangeiros que iam junto com o comboio e estes sem ter para onde ir numa terra estranha passaram a servir nosso exercito... O motivo de minha insônia... de meus pesadelos... de meus desejos mais íntimos esta entre eles... Ele é um garoto um índio americano ele tem olhos de uma cor única são íris violetas que eu jamais vi igual parecem possuir a cor do céu a tardezinha quando o sol se põe seus cabelos são longos, dourados e trançados sua pele é alva e macia... Como posso saber que sua pele é macia se eu jamais a toquei. Pela primeira vez em minha vida eu senti medo... Tenho medo de me aproximar dele... Tenho medo que meus inimigos descubra que eu temo pela vida do jovem estrangeiro e use isso contra mim para me atingir eles seriam capazes até mesmo de atentar contra a vida dele... Lá em sua terra o americano foi capturado e treinado para ser um dicionário de cama... Deus! Um dicionário de cama... Só de pensar no que aqueles crápulas inescrupulosos fariam com ele, violentariam seu corpo, manchariam a sua pureza eu... eu não sei do que eu seria capaz... _

_Eu já não sei quem eu sou... Por causa dele descobri que em mim bate um coração que eu pensei jamais possuir..._

_Os exércitos inimigos se aproximam eles vêem munidos de armas americanas o meu exercito de samurais já esta apostos e eu não sei porque meu coração bate descompassado eu nunca temi nada nem mesmo a morte mas agora é diferente antes eu não temia pois não tinha nada a perder não era nada alem de perfeito mas agora eu tenho algo a perder... Agora eu tenho uma vida para proteger mesmo que ele nunca fique sabendo da tormenta que me causou eu o protegerei... Mesmo que ele me odeie e ache que eu sou apenas um Samurai frio e arrogante... Eu o protegerei... Pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida eu vou para o campo de batalha não apenas para matar e sim para proteger uma vida..._

_**Continua...**_

Cantinho da Autora: E ai o que acharam do prólogo? Espero que gostem Espero ansiosa por review. Essa história promete...

Grande abraço a todos até o próximo capitulo.

Kisses by Asu-chan


	2. Capitulo 1 : Tormenta

**O Ultimo Samurai**

Fic Yaoi

Casal principal: Duo e Heero

Gênero: Aventura / Drama/ Romance

Sinopse: Heero é o líder de um poderoso exercito de samurais que luta contra a ocidentalização de seu país. Ao interceptar um comboio de mercadorias estrangeiras os soldados de seu exercito poupam a vida de alguns escravos dentre eles um americano chamado Duo Maxwell que vira a vida de Heero de cabeça para baixo despertando novos sentimentos dentro do líder samurai e tornando este vulnerável no campo de batalha...

Alguns fatos, personagens e locais são frutos dos delírios da autora.

**Capitulo 1 : Tormenta**

-Meu senhor? - um homem de feições chinesas entra em uma tenda procurando seu comandante ao encontra-lo curva-se fazendo uma reverencia.

–Venho informa-lo que um grupo de nossos espiões localizou um comboio de mercadorias recém chegadas do ocidente que desembarcaram no porto da cidade de Altai. Ao que tudo indica as encomendas irão para o feudo da falsa imperatriz.

-Há quantos dias o navio aportou? E quais mercadorias eles transportam? - o comandante, um homem de claras feições orientais a não ser os indescritíveis olhos azul cobalto, pergunta se mostrando interessado na informação.

-Há dois dias mas, segundo os espiões, as mercadorias sairão da cidade amanha pela manha. Pelas informações conseguidas transportam armas de fogo e outros objetos estrangeiros.

-Se eles estão na cidade Altai para chegar ao feudo certamente terão que passar pela estrada que corta a região de Ykoru. - o comandante analisa suas possibilidades se orientando por uma maquete do território do país utilizada na elaboração de estratégias de ataque.

- Reúna uma pequena parcela do exercito partiremos hoje antes do anoitecer montaremos acampamento próximo a estrada e atacaremos o comboio. Ao que depender de mim eles não receberão mais armas estrangeiras.

-O Senhor vai lidera o grupo ou devo convocar um outro comandante?

-Eu mesmo liderarei o grupo. Quero ter o prazer de destruir com minhas próprias mãos essas armas estrangeiras.

-Sim Senhor, com sua licença. – o chinês novamente se curvou em reverencia.

-E Wufei? - o comandante chamou o soldado que já ia saindo da tenda mas ao ouvir seu primeiro nome sendo pronunciado voltou sua atenção para o comandante.

-Pois não?

-Me chame pelo primeiro nome, já são tantos anos de convivência e você ainda me trata por senhor!

-Me desculpe Heero mas é que eu não consigo me acostumar a essa informalidade. Tentarei chamar-lo apenas por seu primeiro nome. Com sua licença. – o chinês deixou a tenda.

Heero era o líder de um poderoso exercito de samurais que a cada dia que se passava vinha recebendo mais adeptos eram conhecidos como baderneiros e traidores uma fama não merecida pois lutavam contra a ocidentalização de seu país e o povo as vezes parecia não enxergar isso. O ultimo imperador da dinastia Saihitei 1 casou-se com uma ocidental, uma mulher vinda da Europa, e daí começou a "inofensiva" troca de culturas que veio como uma imposição de festas e costumes tradicionalmente ocidentais incorporados a sua cultura e alguns valores tipicamente orientais foram perdidos assim como a honra de ser samurai e até mesmo a proibição de treinar artes marciais e de se tornar um samurai o jovem comandante Heero até então líder do principal exercito samurai do império se rebelou contra essas imposições e foi seguido por seu exercito e desde então se tornou o principal defensor da cultura japonesa porem incompreendido por muitos e tratado como um rebelde traidor e sempre perseguido e duramente reprimido. Com a morte do ultimo imperador da dinastia Saihitei, este sem deixar nenhum herdeiro, a filha de sua mulher criada também como sua filha assumiu o posto de imperatriz esta foi a ultima afronta para os samurais uma ocidental assumir a liderança do império. A nova imperatriz continuou o que seu pai havia iniciado militarizando o exercito trazendo mais da cultura ocidental para o império, como a criação de uma corte em seu feudo, o exercito de Heero combatia destruindo cidades em estilo europeu conquistando território e interceptando comboios de mercadorias estrangeiras com a intenção de derrubar a imperatriz e estabelecer um império totalmente oriental.

Ao anoitecer o grupo de vinte e dois soldados incluindo o líder Heero e seu fiel braço direito Wufei estavam a meio caminho da estrada que corta a região de Ykoru.

-Não armaremos acampamento até chegar a estrada. – Heero anunciou aos soldados que assentiram sem nenhuma objeção.

Quando atingiram a estrada já era tarde da noite o dia já quase apontava no horizonte nenhum dos integrantes do pequeno exercito havia dormido mas não demonstravam qualquer sinal de cansaço fazia parte da rotina deles passar horas até mesmo dias sem pregar o olho numa guerra se você cochila pode nunca mais acordar era o que Heero repetia sempre.

-Recostem-se um pouco e tentem descansar o comboio deve demorar a passar pela estrada, não se preocupe que eu ficarei acordado vigiando. – Heero deu a ordem a todos.

Todos os soldados procuram um canto para descansarem deveriam estar preparados e bem descansados para a batalha que travariam, o lugar era uma colina cheia de arvores que na borda tinha uma visão completa da estrada onde passaria o comboio Heero se recostou numa arvore de onde podia ter uma visão geral da estrada e do sol que nascia passou-se algumas horas o sol estava no auge o sono se abatera sobre o japonês mas ele se recusava a ceder.

_-Mamãe... mamãe..._

_-Cale-se garoto e observe! – dois homens seguravam o garoto que parecia não ter mais do que 6 ou 7 anos._

_-Não! Me soltem! Mamãe... – o garoto de mãos estendidas tentava alcançar a mãe._

Heero despertou num susto tinha cochilado por alguns segundos e os sonhos que o assombravam insistiam em atormenta-lo.

-você deveria descansar um pouco...

Heero se assustou com a voz a suas costas.

-Calma sou eu Wufei, lembra-se? – o soldado se sentou ao lado de Heero. - Você está com uma cara péssima deveria dormir há varias noites você não prega o olho até um cara como você precisa disso de vez em quando. Pode ir que eu assumo seu posto.

-Não se preocupe Wufei eu estou bem pode ir descansar que eu continuarei vigiando.

O soldado revirou os olhos não acreditando no que ouvira seu comandante parecia ter prazer em se alto torturar sabia que não adiantaria discutir pois acabaria perdendo.

Ao entardecer avistaram um grupo de soldados bem armados á cavalo escoltando varias carroças deveria ser o tal comboio com armas estrangeiras Heero avisou a todos, assumiram seus postos escondidos entre arbustos esperando o momento certo de atacar. O comboio era relativamente grande tinha mais ou menos uns 38 soldados munidos com revolveres e espingardas escoltavam 5 carruagens carregadas de armas e uma carruagem com pessoas acorrentadas certamente escravos estrangeiros para agradar a imperatriz. No momento certo Heero deu o sinal e todos os Samurais assumiram seus postos prontos para atacar os soldados nos cavalos espantados agarraram-se a suas armas em posição de ataque. Acreditavam estar em vantagem pelas armas e por estarem com cavalos.

-Se quiserem que suas vidas sejam poupadas é melhor abandonarem as armas e as carroças e fugirem.

Heero anunciou mas os soldados pareciam querer lutar.

-Então você deve ser o famoso Soldado Perfeito nem morto eu me renderia a um traidor como você. – Um homem que parecia ser o capitão da tropa se pôs a frente de Heero. - Você acha que ira conseguir me vencer com essa tropa de esfarrapados com pedaços de metal inútil nas mãos faca-me um favor saiam do meu caminho antes que eu o mate.

As palavras do homem não atingiram Heero que manteve a mesma expressão fria nos olhos.

-Homens ataquem esses esfarrapados! – o capitão da tropa ordenou.

Com um leve movimento de cabeça Heero deu o sinal para que seus homens se defendessem dos tiros com agilidade incrível todos se esquivaram da saúva de tiros um dos samurais tocou um apito estranho que no mesmo instante fez os cavalos se agitarem e derrubarem os soldados dos cavalos alguns dos cavalos até arrebentaram o arreio das carroças fugindo do barulho infernal que o apito causava em seus ouvidos os soldados caídos tentaram recuperar as armas e contra-atacar. Alguns apelaram para as armas dentro das carroças atiravam para todos os lados mas não conseguiam atingir os samurais eles eram ágeis que com rápidos golpes de espada retalhavam as armas em picadinhos, o grupo de escravos preso numa espécie de carroça-jaula estavam em polvorosa amedrontados com a sangrenta batalha que presenciavam os samurais tentavam golpear os soldados sem mata-los essa era a ordem de Heero para que evitassem derramamento de sangue inútil mas alguns soldados pela arrogância e insistência foram mortos o capitão da tropa tendo o trair em sua mira sacou sua arma e apontou para Heero que distraído lutava com outros três soldados Wufei presenciou o exato momento em que o homem disparou e tentou avisar seu comandante do perigo.

-Heero...

Graças ao aviso Heero desviou a tempo derrotou os três soldados e encarou o comandante da tropa, em pânico o capitão começou a descarregar sua arma no Samurai mas Heero desviou todos os tiros refletindo-os com sua espada.

-Seu demônio como você consegue fazer isso?

O capitão estava espantado com a agilidade do samurai como alguem conseguiria desviar tantos tiros a menos de três metros de distancia? Heero atingiu um homem com um soco e retalhou sua arma o capitão ficou indefeso caído ao chão.

-Vamos o que você esta esperando para me matar? –o capitão blasfemou.

-Eu não costumo matar homens desarmados alem do mais sua morte não traria nenhuma honra a minha espada. – Heero deu as costas ao homem e saiu andando seu exercito já tinha vencido a batalha e muitos soldados tinham fugido.

-Não deveria dar as costas pra mim rapaz...

O homem caído sacou uma arma escondia em sua roupa e atirou contra Heero que estava de costas o Samurai simplesmente desembainhou a espada e refletiu o tiro. O homem caído no chão pelo olhar gélido que recebeu soube que tinha assinado sua sentença de morte não deu tempo de seus olhos registrarem o que aconteceu seu corpo foi atravessado por uma lamina gelada, os escravos, todos com os pés e as mãos acorrentadas presenciaram tudo amedrontados. Heero olhou a sua volta fazendo um balanço do ocorrido na batalha seus homens estavam apenas com ferimentos leves havia soldados inimigos mortos no chão mas a maioria tinha fugido.

-Peguem todas as mercadorias destruam as armas e queimem o resto. – Heero ordenou.

-Senhor o que fazemos com isso? - um dos samurais perguntou apontando para o pequeno grupo de escravos.

-Isso o que?

-São os tais escravos brancos de que os espiões falaram. – Wufei olhava com curiosidade para o grupo encolhido em um canto não era todo o dia que ele podia olhar para pessoas brancas de olhos claros.

-Escravos? Não precisamos deles.

Heero olhou para as três pessoas que julgou serem três mulheres uma com curtos cabelos preto-azulados e olhos azuis a outra loira de olhos verdes e uma terceira que lhe chamou atenção tinha longuíssimos cabelos castanhos claros presos numa trança olhos de uma cor quase absurda para o olho humano eram violetas a pele branca e alvo as três estavam encolhidas e abraçadas com medo a cena era de dar pena as mãos e os pés acorrentados vestindo apenas farrapos de panos sujos.

-São apenas mulheres. Soltem-nas vamos leva-las conosco, depois decidiremos o que fazer.

Os escravos não entendiam nada do que era pronunciado ali aquela língua lhes eram completamente estranha tudo que haviam aprendido era poucas palavras naquele idioma apenas palavras que davam sinal de obediência. Heero se aproximou da escrava de tranças e desembainhou a espada enquanto Wufei soltava as outras duas.

-Please... D…Don't wound me… Por favor... n... não me machuque... – o escrava pronunciou em seu idioma natal sua voz saiu ronca e fraca.

Heero estranhou a voz grave e dando uma olhada de cima a baixo na escrava percebeu que se tratava de um garoto era um escravo estava em estado lastimável vestindo uma camisa de manga longa amarelada uma calca preta e descalço dava para ver que as correntes o machucavam pois escorria sangue sobre a corrente do pé e das mãos, Heero teve pena do garoto se ajoelhou ficando da altura do rapaz.

-Você é um garoto? Não se preocupe eu não vou machuca-lo. – Heero disse com sua costumeira voz fria isso amedrontou mais o garoto que não entendeu uma palavra.

Heero ergueu sua espada e o garoto fechou os olhos achando que morreria quando abriu os olhos novamente as correntes dos pés e das mãos haviam sido tiradas e suas amigas também tinham sido soltas.

-De... desculpe-nos senhor eles não sabem falar seu idioma, eu entendo muito pouco. – a garota loira de olhos verdes tentou se comunicar com os samurais em seu mandarim precário.

-Diga a eles que vamos leva-los para um lugar seguro não precisa ter medo não vamos mata-los. – Heero disse a garota e lhe deu as costas em sinal de pouca importância com o fato.

A garota virou para os outros dois e repetiu as palavras do Samurai em inglês. Os outros samurais destruíram as armas restantes, queimaram as mercadorias, laçaram os cavalos que sobraram e começaram a jornada de volta ao acampamento os escravos os seguiam de longe receosos e eram sempre observados por todos uns lhes lançavam olhar de pena e outros de pura cobiça e luxuria principalmente para o garoto de tranças.

-Yuy você tem certeza de que é uma boa idéia leva-los conosco? – Wufei quase que sussurrava para Heero.

-Que mal eles podem nos fazer? São só escravos assustados. Mas em todo caso é melhor você ficar de olho neles.

-Esta bem, eu só não entendo que tipo de pessoa seria capaz de escravizar outro ser humano. Ao que tudo indica eram escravos encomendados por Romefeller.

-Romefeller? Aquele crápula. – Heero rangeu os dentes em sinal de raiva.

A viajem era longa e cansativa caminhavam a mais de quatro horas sem parar para descansar ou tomar água os samurais pareciam não se incomodar com isso mas os escravos que os acompanhavam estavam á dias sem comer quase não conseguiam andar de tão cansados e famintos Hilde, a morena de cabelos curtos, foi a primeira a cair o garoto de tranças e a loira apararam a garota ambos não conseguiam prosseguir andando.

-Hilde, please, stand up you will don't stay behind… I know…you are wearying, me too but we can't desist now… we are free… one day. Hilde, por favor, levante-se você não quer ficar para trás... Eu sei... você esta cansada, eu também mas não podemos desistir agora... seremos livres... um dia. -o garoto tentava levantar Hilde embora estivesse tão cansado e perdido quanto ela.

Wufei os observava de longe com ar de desconfiança, não confiava em ninguém nem em sua própria sombra quem dirá em escravos vindos do ocidente a única pessoa em quem aprendera a confiar fora Heero que o acolhera como a um irmão mesmo o próprio Wuffei sendo um estrangeiro.

Após muito caminharem finalmente chegaram ao acampamento onde os outros seguidores de Heero estavam, ao ouvirem o sons de cavalos chegarem e o falatório dos samurais recém-chagados os samurais que haviam ficado no acampamento pararam para saudar o grupo que regressava, porem, o que mais chamava a atenção de todos eram as três figuras sujas e maltrapilhas que andavam cabisbaixos na ultima fileira do grupo, os samurais não faziam a menor questão de esconder suas curiosidades sobre os três, afinal de contas não eram todos os dias que viam pessoas de olhos e cabelos claros, mas, o que lhes chamavam maior atenção era o fato de ver mulheres no acampamento, muitos dos homens que acompanhavam Heero não viam uma mulher de perto a meses e isso despertos os hormônios da maioria que logo começaram a assoviar e dizer coisas obscenas. Heero logo percebeu que não seria uma boa idéia deixar aqueles três sozinhos a mercê de seus homens pois sabia que muitos deles não possuíam o menor escrúpulo e certamente causariam problemas.

-Wuffei? –Heero o chamou em voz baixa.

-Pois não?

-Quero que arrume um lugar seguro para esses três ficarem e se possível tome conta deles. Não deixe esses homens aproveitar... você sabe como... deles.

-Yuy esses escravos só vão nos trazer problemas, você não acha melhor nos livrarmos deles? –Wuffei tentou argumentar.

-É isso que eu farei, assim que passarmos por alguma cidade os deixaremos lá. Enquanto isso, por favor, tome conta deles.

Wuffei apenas revirou os olhos aceitando a missão que lhe foi dada, não gostara nem um pouco da idéia de ser babá.

-Homens! –Heero falou em voz alta chamando a atenção de todos para si.-Eu lhes trouxe alguns presentes. Estão nas carroças que trouxemos, peguem o que quiserem, sirvam-se! – Heero apontou para as três carroças que haviam sido poupadas de serem incendiadas junto com as armas quando interceptou o comboio de mercadorias estrangeiras, nessas carroças só haviam produtos de higiene pessoal, bebida alcoólica e comida.

Após assistir um pouco do ataque feroz de seus homens as carroças Heero foi para sua tenda descansar e meditar sobre o próximo passo que daria, estava cansado, havia feito um jornada muito longa a pé.

00000000000000

Wuffei sem saber muito o que fazer com os três escravos aproveitou que todos estavam distraídos com os objetos que Heero trouxera para levar os escravos para pelo menos tomarem um banho, estava certo que ele não gostava de estrangeiros, muito menos daqueles escravos em particular, mas tinha que reconhecer que eles estavam em um estado lastimável e mereciam um banho. O chinês pediu que os três o acompanharem, ainda bem que a garota loira entendia de japonês pois não estava nem um pouco afim de ficar gesticulando sobre o que gostaria que os estrangeiros fizessem.

Wuffei pegou alguns objetos de higiene pessoal e roupas limpas para os escravos e os conduziram ate um riacho que passava próximo ao acampamento.

-Vocês podem tomar banho aqui. É seguro.

O chinês se dirigiu diretamente a garota loira que compreendeu o que ele falou e em seguida se voltou para os outros traduzindo a fala de Wuffei.

-Obrigada. Estamos a dias viajando sem sequer comer ou tomar um banho. – a garota loira disse a Wuffei em seu japonês precário.

O chinês ate sentiu um pouco de pena daqueles escravos, a vida deles deveria ser algo próximo do inferno, senão o próprio inferno. Assentiu com a cabeça fazendo um leve curvar em reverencia e os deixou sozinhos para tomarem banho.

As duas garotas embora ficassem muito tempo ao lado do garoto que as acompanhavam ficaram com vergonha de se despir perante ele. O rapaz entendeu o receio das duas e pegou algumas vestimentas e sabonete e se afastou delas para deixa-las mais a vontade, na verdade ele estava com medo de ficar sozinho e ser atacado por algum daqueles samurais. Um pouco afastado delas e sozinho o garoto começou a tirar sua roupa e entrou no rio.

000000000000

Heero saiu de sua tenda após alguns poucos minutos de descanso, não conseguia ficar parado por muito tempo. Saiu de sua tenda sem ser notado, se afastou um pouco do acampamento, caminhou até chegar ao rio que ficava próximo ao acampamento, o rio estava calmo como sempre, desde que acamparam por ali, Heero gostava de ir ate o rio sozinho e apenas meditar, seguindo a calmaria do rio e ouvindo sua correnteza.

Perdido em seus pensamentos Heero se assustou ao ouvir um barulho na água, era como se alguém estivesse mergulhado no rio, apreensivo o samurai desembainhou sua espada e se pos alerta, estreitou os olhos para localizar de onde vinha o barulho, arregalou os olhos e corou imediatamente ao ver quem era o autor do tal mergulho no rio, a visão que Heero teve era quase indescritível. Era a própria visão de um anjo.

O escravo que ele havia resgatado daquele comboio de mercadorias estrangeiras estava nu, com a água cobrindo-o ate a cintura, ele banhava alheio a qualquer coisa a sua volta, seu enorme cabelo castanho dourado estava solto cobrindo-lhe os ombros e o tórax, a luz do sol batia nos fios de seu cabelo e refletia um dourado intenso, ele era tão branco e tinha uma expressão tão angelical em seu rosto, sua beleza era quase surreal, a verdadeira imagem do paraíso.

Heero não tinha consciência do que se passava a sua volta tudo que ele conseguia enxergar e prestar atenção era naquele anjo tomando banho, Heero nunca tinha visto algo assim, não conseguia explicar mas seu coração batia muito acelerado e havia uma certa inquietação nas suas partes baixas. Recuperando sua consciência Heero recolocou a espada de volta na bainha, relutante ele se afastou totalmente confuso com todos os pensamentos estranhos que passavam por sua mente e todos os sentimentos que transbordavam em seu coração, o que havia sido aquilo? Por que havia se imaginado entrando naquele rio e beijando aquele escravo?

Heero nunca havia tido um contato digamos "humano" com alguém, nem com homens ou mulheres, não por falta de oportunidades mas sim por achar esse tipo de contato totalmente desnecessário e uma enorme distração. Nunca havia desejado tocar ou beijar ninguém, então, por que agora? Por que com aquele escravo? Isso era totalmente novo e desconhecido para Heero.

Antes que sua presença fosse notada pelo anjo que tomava banho Heero se afastou discretamente. Estava transtornado com esses pensamentos e desejos carnais. Caminhou meio sem noção da realidade ate sua tenda, não conseguia parar de pensar na visão daquele jovem tomando banho, ele era tão magro porem seu corpo era tão bonito e desejável. Heero não podia deixar de se imaginar tocando aquela pele branca.

Teria que se livrar imediatamente daquele jovem pois sabia que se o visse de novo seria uma distração enorme. Teria que se livrar o quanto antes daquele garoto antes que ele se tornasse uma tormenta em sua vida.

_**Continua...**_

**Cantinho da autora: **Hammmmm! O que acharam? O Heero é tão inocente...

Se vocês gostaram desse capitulo esperem só ate ler o próximo... hehehehehe... aiaiaiai to com peninha do Hee-chan... ele vai ter que resistir a tentação que é o Duo!

Obrigada pelo comentário Kiara Salkys, explicando a sua duvida o Duo foi treinado para ser um "dicionário de cama" sim, você viu aquele filme Dicionário de Cama? É mais ou menos aquilo. O coitado do Duo já sofreu muitooooo. (ou seja ele é um escravo para fins sexuais)

Por favor comentem! O comentario de voces é um incentivo para postar o proximo capitulo mais rapido!


	3. Capitulo 2: Submissão

**O Ultimo Samurai**

Fic Yaoi

**O ULTIMO SAMURAI**

_"O amor nos torna fracos?"_

Universo Alternativo

Casal principal: Duo e Heero

Gênero: Aventura / Drama/ Romance

Sinopse: Heero é o líder de um poderoso exercito de samurais que luta contra a ocidentalização de seu país. Ao interceptar um comboio de mercadorias estrangeiras os soldados de seu exercito poupam a vida de alguns escravos dentre eles um americano chamado Duo Maxwell que vira a vida de Heero de cabeça para baixo despertando novos sentimentos dentro do líder samurai e tornando este vulnerável no campo de batalha...

Vários fatos, personagens e locais são frutos dos delírios da autora.

**Capitulo 2: Submissão.**

Já fazia quatro dias que os estrangeiros haviam sido resgatados e Heero não via a hora de deixa-los na cidade mais próxima.

Após o "incidente" como assim considerou Heero ao ver o escravo tomando banho, logicamente não havia comentado isso com ninguém, nem mesmo com Wuffei, Heero o havia evitado ao máximo encontrar-se ou ate mesmo ver de longe o escravo, embora isso não fosse muito difícil já que as duas estrangeiras escravas e o tal escravo, que não saia da mente de Heero, não se misturavam muito com o resto do acampamento. Eles estavam sempre isolados e tímidos, na maioria das vezes eles ajudavam o cozinheiro do acampamento, ou alimentavam os animais mas sempre sem chamar muita a atenção.

Eles tinham medo de qualquer aproximação, afinal desde que chegaram aquele país não tiveram motivos algum para confiar em alguém, no acampamento mesmo já tinham tido problemas, alguns homens tentaram forçar relações sexuais com eles, as duas moças chamavam muito a atenção, mas, o que havia tido mais problemas com isso tinha sido o garoto, talvez por possuir uma beleza andrógena e nada discreta, Heero havia proibido qualquer um do acampamento de chegar perto deles mas logicamente havia tido alguns problemas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

O garoto escravo e a estrangeira de cabelos curtos estavam no riacho lavando os utensílios de cozinha. Eles não tinham para onde ir, não conheciam aquela terra, então mesmo receosos decidiram ficar no acampamento, lá estariam protegidos do exercito de Rommefeller. Eles ajudavam sempre que podiam pois queriam demonstrar que eram úteis.

-Duo? – a garota de cabelos curtos chamou o escravo pelo seu primeiro nome. –O que você acha do líder desse bando?

-Como assim Hilde? – Duo não tirou a atenção do que estava fazendo.

-Ah... ele é bem bonitinho ne? E parece ser tão jovem e já é um líder...

-Aonde você quer chegar com essa conversa Hilde? – Duo encarou a garota não entendendo seus comentários.

-Sei lá. Você parece tão distante e esta tão calado ultimamente. Eu só queria puxar conversa. – a garota fez bico de magoada.

-Desculpe Hilde. Mas você sabe como é... eu não confio em ninguém aqui. Mesmo no líder desse bando apesar dele ter nos ajudado. Você sabe o que aconteceu da ultima vez que confiei em alguém não é? – Duo olhou triste para o vazio. –Nós viemos parar aqui, como escravos.

Hilde olhou Duo com pesar, pelo pouco que ela conhecia da vida do rapaz sabia que não tinha sido nada fácil. O garoto vinha de uma pobre família americana e já na infância havia sofrido abusos sexuais por parte de pessoas de sua própria família. Quando a mãe morreu Duo ficou órfão e sozinho no mundo, nenhum parente quis acolhe-lo. Vagando pelas perigosas ruas de sua terra natal Duo havia sido seqüestrado por um bando de contrabandistas de escravos de luxo, eles haviam visto em Duo um ótimo potencial para atrair grana, embora o garoto, pelo tempo que passou na rua, estivesse magro, sujo e descuidado era um dos rapazes mais bonitos que eles já haviam pego.

Por causa de sua aparência andrógena Duo foi escolhido para ser um "dicionário de cama", ou seja, um escravo para fins sexuais, a função de Duo era satisfazer todos os desejos sujos de quem o comprasse, também era treinado para fazer a iniciação sexuais de rapazes. Duo foi arrematado em um leilão por uma alta continha de dinheiro por Rommefeller, o líder de um exercito no Japão, Rommefeller era um estrangeiro nessa terra que trabalhava para a imperatriz Relena.

Duo tinha arrepios só de ouvir falar no nome de Rommefeller, ele era um homem asqueroso e sem escrúpulos e Duo tremia só de pensar em ser escravo deste homem, de pensar nos desejos sórdidos que teria que satisfazer.

As garotas que estavam com Duo, Hilde e Emily, eram como "bonequinhas de luxo", ou seja, damas de companhia mas isso não impedia de quem quer que as comprasse abusassem delas sexualmente, afinal, eram apenas escravas.

00000000000000000

Heero estava em sua tenda estudando qual seria a próxima cidade que atacariam, para livra-la do domínio de estrangeiros.

-E então Yuy posso mandar os homens levantar acampamento? – wuffei entrou na tenda.

-Sim.

-E para onde vamos?

-Para Kyoto, essa cidade está sob domínio de Rommefeller, vamos atacar e depor os soldados dele do poder.

-Como preferir Yuy. – Wuffei ia se retirar da tenda porem se voltou novamente para Heero. –E o que faremos com os escravos?

-Deixaremos eles em Kyoto. Assim não haverá mais distrações aqui.

-Esta certo. – Wuffei se retirou.

O chinês ordenou para todos levantarem acampamento e informou para onde iriam. A cidade de kyoto estava sob domínio de Rommefeller e seus habitantes estavam sendo forçados a pagar impostos abusivos ao exercito alem de serem explorados de todas as maneiras possíveis pelo exercito da falsa imperatriz.

Wuffei se dirigiu ate os três estrangeiros escravos e ordenou para que eles levantassem acampamento rápido pois partiriam esta noite. A garota loira, Emily, compreendera tudo já que era a única entre os três que sabia realmente falar japonês, embora Duo e Hilde entendessem um pouco pelo tempo que eram escravos.

Todos levantaram acampamento e seguiram rumo a cidade de Kyoto, a viajem não era muito longa pois a cidade ficava a um dia de viajem. Ao se aproximarem da cidade afastaram-se da estrada pois não queriam que seu ataque fosse esperado. Porem ao chegarem a cidade um exercito de homens bem armados os esperavam, era estranho pois não tinham sido vistos por ninguém.

"_Será que há um traidor entre nos?"_ – foi o que passou pela cabeça de Heero.

Pegos de surpresa Heero e os outros samurais estavam em desvantagem pois já foram atacados logo de cara. A cidade estava completamente vazia, parecia que tinha sido evacuada e só estivesse restado aquele exercito que os atacara. Todas as portas e janelas das casas estavam fechadas, pareceria uma cidade fantasma se não fosse pelo exercito que os aguardavam.

Os homens de Heero se espalharam pela cidade cada um lutando contra um oponente, Heero havia ordenado que evitassem ao máximo o derramamento desnecessário de sangue, mas ao final de uma batalha sangrenta, que Heero não sabia por quem havia sido tramada, muito sangue havia sido derramado. Houvera perdas de seu lado mas nem de longe se comparavam as perdas que o exercito de Rommefeller sofrera, o exercito de samurais que acompanhavam Heero era de longe superior em força e técnica mas não em numero.

O exercito de Heero era superior por serem os melhores samurais de todo o Japão, desde que Heero se voltara contra uma imperatriz estrangeira, legiões de exércitos haviam se rendido a Heero por vontade própria, pois compartilhavam o mesmo sentimento de revolta, ao ver seu país tornar-se "estrangeiro" com costumes europeus.

Heero não sabia como o exercito de Rommefeller havia descoberto seus planos de atacar a cidade mas nem mesmo assim o exercito de samurais perderia.

Enquanto Heero estava ocupado lutando contra dois homens enormes e muito fortes, os três escravos estrangeiros estavam totalmente perdidos sem saber o que fazer ou para onde correr, haviam se separado no meio de toda essa confusão, Hilde e Emily haviam corrido para o mesmo lado porem Duo se separara delas, quando Duo foi interceptado por um homem que trajava roupas no estilo do exercito europeu porem usava uma espada japonesa e possuía feições orientais, ao vê-lo Duo o reconheceu imediatamente.

-Então foi junto com esses rebeldes que você se escondeu? – o homem riu olhando Duo de cima a baixo com um olhar de cobiça.

Duo apenas o olhou com medo suas pernas travaram, ele não conseguia correr embora desejasse muito isso. O homem que estava a sua frente era um dos capangas de Rommefeller e, quando Duo havia sido comprado em um leilão pelo asqueroso líder do exercito da imperatriz, esse mesmo capanga estava acompanhando Rommefeller e agora ele possuía aquele mesmo olhar de luxuria, de cobiça de selvageria de quando vira o americano pela primeira vez, e Duo tinha muito medo dele, não saberia dizer de quem ele sentia mais pavor se era daquele capanga ou se era de Rommefeller.

-É muito bom ver você, moleque! Rommefeller vai adorar saber onde esta seu brinquedinho favorito. – o homem riu se aproximando de Duo.

-N...não.. chegue... perto de mim... – Duo tentou se expressar em um japonês pouco coerente.

O americano dava passos pequenos para trás tentando fazer com que suas pernas o obedecessem, seus olhos arregalados demonstravam repulsa a aproximação do homem, Duo se sentia um cãozinho acuado, deu passos para trás ate tropeçar em seu próprio medo e cair de sentado no cão. O homem a sua frente apenas sorriu vitorioso, chegando bem próximo de Duo deliciando a sua vitória sobre o frágil garoto a sua frente.

-Não tente fugir de mim, moleque!

O homem agarrou os braços de Duo e o forçou a se levantar arrastando-o. Hilde que procurava desesperada por um sinal de Duo o viu ser arrastado por um homem que ela também conhecia e temia, desesperada Hilde e Emily correram no meio a multidão de samurais temendo pelo que aconteceria com Duo. Como aquele crápula poderia ter passado desapercebido por tantos samurais e encontrado justamente Duo?

-DUOOOOOO. – Hilde gritava sem poder ser ouvida por ninguém.

Heero havia acabado de derrotar os dois brutamontes que ousarão se levantar contra ele quando ouviu uma das garotas escravas gritar um nome, ao olhar na direção em que ela corria viu o garoto escravo ser arrastado violentamente por um homens de feições maléficas, Heero o reconheceu imediatamente, era um dos capangas de confiança de Rommefeller.

Ao ver aquele crápula arrastar Duo como se ele fosse um objeto, Heero não soube explicar o sentimento de fúria que invadiu o seu coração. Sem nem ao menos pensar em nada Heero se dirigiu furiosamente em direção ao homem.

-Solte-o. – a voz de Heero saiu perigosamente baixa e fria.

O homem que estava costas para Heero e segurava Duo com uma das mãos, olhou de canto de olho para o samurai que o incomodara.

-Então é você? O famoso samurai rebelde? – o homem se virou e sorriu sarcástico. – Quem diria um descendente de estrangeiro lutando contra estrangeiros.

-Cuidado com o que você fala. – a face de Heero estava assustadoramente sem expressão.

-Acredite-me, você não vai querer esse escravo, ele pertence a Rommefeller, ele pagou caro por esse escravo. – o homem tentava convencer Heero pois conhecia sua fama e sabia que não seria palio para o samurai.

-Uma vida não pode ser comprada assim. – Heero se enfureceu com o deboche do homem.

-Não se meta em assuntos que não lhe diz respeito.

O homem deu as costas para Heero e continuou a arrastar Duo como se ele fosse um animal. Ao olhar a expressão de mais puro medo nos olhos de Duo algo despertou dentro do peito de Heero. Sentiu uma imensa vontade de abraçar aquele frágil garoto e tirar todo o medo de seus olhos, não sabia explicar porque mas, tudo que queria, naquele momento, era proteger aquela vida.

-Jamais dê as costas pra mim! – Heero falou baixo porem audível.

O homem se enfureceu com a petulância de Heero, largou Duo como se ele não fosse nada alem de um objeto, embainhou sua espada desafiando Heero que apenas sorriu sarcástico.

-Eu vou ganhar um cargo bastante importante no governo assim que matar o líder dessa ridícula rebelião.

As espadas deram uma primeira cruzada, lamina com lamina. Heero podia ate ter subestimado um pouco aquele homem pois ele era bastante forte. Percebendo que mesmo lutando bem não iria vencer Heero, o homem apelou para seus recursos baixos e desleais, ele não era bobo havia percebido o que Heero se esforçava para esconder, ele se importava com o que podia acontecer com aquele escravo.

Percebendo isso o homem se desviou da luta, Heero estranhou o comportamento dele, achou que ele estava fugindo da luta mas ao perceber o que realmente aquele homem pretendia fazer já era tarde demais para conseguir evitar.

-Ele é só um escravo. Não precisa se importar com o que vai acontecer com ele.

O homem ria sarcástico enquanto agarrava a enorme trança do garoto escravo puxando-a violentamente fazendo-o ficar com o pescoço totalmente exposto, apertou a ponta da espada em seu fino pescoço. Os olhos de Heero se estreitaram ao pensar na possibilidade daquele louco matar o garoto, ele não podia demonstrar nenhuma emoção pois sabia que era isso que o deixaria vulnerável.

Os olhos de Duo se arregalaram em desespero já se imaginava morto e talvez fosse ate melhor assim pois sua vida não lhe dava motivo algum para continuar vivo.

-Isso te assusta? – o homem perguntou para Heero. –Te assusta a possibilidade dele morrer? – o homem apertava mais ainda a espada no pescoço de Duo que ate começou a escorrer algumas gotas de sangue por causa de um corte superficial.

-É como você mesmo disse ele é apenas um escravo. Não faz diferença pra mim se esta vivo ou morto. Afinal... – Heero riu. –Não fui eu quem pagou uma fortuna por ele.

O homem afastou um pouco a espada do pescoço de Duo ponderando, pensando no que Heero dissera, era verdade Duo era mais valioso vivo, mas não podia deixar de blefar para fazer Heero acreditar em suas ameaças. Quando ele apertou novamente a espada no pescoço de Duo já era tarde pois Heero já havia enxergado e conseguido distinguir o que era verdade e o que era mentira nas ameaças daquele homem e sabia que matar Duo era uma das ameaças falsas.

Sem vacilar Heero deu um golpe rápido derrubou o homem o fazendo soltar Duo e cair longe dele. Duo que estava de olhos fechados esperando aquela lamina fria atravessar seu pescoço não soube o que aconteceu ao não receber o golpe. Abriu os olhos e viu Heero lutando com o tal capanga de Rommefeller, Heero o golpeava varias vezes como se estivesse com muita raiva dele e realmente estava. O atingiu varias vezes mas não o matou, não era de seu feitio matar sem necessidade alem de ser totalmente inútil.

-Você esta bem? – Heero caminhou na direção de Duo, que estava caído ainda assustado, a expressão de Heero era tão assustadora quanto pois não demonstrava emoção alguma.

Cometera um grave erro ao não mata-lo, deixara o homem quase inconsciente mas com as poucas forças que lhe restava o homem pegou sua espada que estava caída ao lado de seu corpo. Tentou se levantar, cambaleando, mirou a lamina de sua espada na direção de Duo e a arremessou.

Heero estava de costas para o homem e não perceberia seu ataque se não tivesse visto os olhos do garoto escravo se arregalarem e o brilho da lamina refletida em seus olhos. Em um rápido movimento Heero desembainhou sua espada e com ela impediu que a espada do inimigo chegasse a atingir Duo porem quase que seus reflexos não foram rápidos o bastante, mais alguns milésimos de segundo e aquele espada estaria cravada no peito de Duo. A pontaria daquele homem era perfeita, Heero se enfureceu só de imaginar a cena de Duo sendo atingido. Agora aquele homem havia conseguido realmente irrita-lo. Se era morrer que ele queria então morreria.

Heero se voltou pra ele com uma face que não expressava nada alem de frieza, ao ver a face da morte no rosto de Heero o homem apenas sorriu sarcástico. Sem perdão a espada de Heero atravessou o estomago do homem.

Wuffei apenas observou tudo de longe, Heero nunca havia se comportado assim antes, agindo por impulso, alguma coisa dentro dele havia mudado.

A batalha já estava ganha e os homens do exercito de Rommefeller que ainda estavam vivos haviam batido em retirada. Assim que tudo se acalmou os primeiros moradores da cidade começaram a deixar suas casas felizes por não estar mais sobre o comando daquele maldito exercito, mas sabiam que eram tempos difíceis e que a qualquer momento poderiam voltar a ser comandados por Rommefeller.

Os moradores ofereceram abrigo a Heero e seu exercito mas Heero preferia não aceitar, não queria se misturar com civis, essa luta não era deles, ordenou que seus homens montassem acampamento perto da cidade. Após a montagem do acampamento alguns de seus homens foram comemorar e beber na cidade. Heero obviamente não fora.

00000000000000000000000000000

Wuffei, que preferia não beber como os outros, estava em sua tenda pensando na conversa que tivera com Heero a alguns minutos atrás.

_**Flash- Back**_

Já era noite e o céu estava um pouco nublado, com certeza choveria mais tarde, ao ver os três escravos no acampamento, Wuffei estranhara o que eles ainda estariam fazendo ali, afinal, o próprio Heero lhe dera ordens para deixa-los em Kyoto e se estavam ali significava que continuariam viajando com eles.

-Yuy? – Wuffei entrou na tenda de seu líder. –Não era para aqueles três escravos ficarem em Kyoto?

-Era.

-Então... o que eles ainda estão fazendo no acampamento? – Wuffei perguntou ainda sem entender.

-Eles seguiram viajem conosco.

-O quê? – Wuffei pensou ter ouvido errado, o próprio Heero havia dito que aqueles três eram uma distração. –Mas... você disse que...

-é mais seguro assim Wuffei.

Wuffei olhou Heero como se ele fosse um extra-terrestre não entendendo esta decisão.

-Percebi que correm muito perigo ficando sozinhos. Alem do mais o garoto é uma ótima isca par atrair Rommefeller. – Heero dizia sem olhar diretamente para Wuffei, ele apenas continuava a limpar sua espada que era o que ele fizera desde que Wuffei entrou em sua tenda.

-Se é assim que você pensa...

Wuffei apenas deixou a tenda de Heero, ainda não entendo a decisão de Heero.

_**Fim do Flash-Back**_

O chinês não queria aceitar a conclusão na qual havia chegado, era absurda demais, não podia ser verdade mas a forma como Heero agira era a única explicação lógica. Decidido a saber realmente a verdade, Wuffei deixou sua tenda com uma idéia nada apropriada. Já era hora de Heero começar a ser humano, Wuffei era seu amigo e se importava com ele, queria que ele aceitasse e se permitisse ser humano. Wuffei estava decidido a por sua idéia em pratica.

Foi ate a tenda onde os escravos dormiriam, perfeito, Duo estava sozinho. Wuffei forçou sua garganta fazendo barulho para que o escravo, que refazia sua trança, percebesse sua presença.

-Hum...Hum

Duo olhou para Wuffei estranhando ele ter entrado em sua tenda, desconfiado, Duo estremeceu de medo pensando no pior, seus olhos já assustados.

Ao ver a reação do garoto Wuffei tentou gesticular que não queria fazer mal algum para ele. Ao ver o quanto aquele garoto era frágil e causava um desejo enorme de proteção Wuffei entendeu a decisão de Heero. Ponderou um pouco se o que faria seria o certo. Parecia que aquele garoto tinha tanto trauma e medo de qualquer contato físico com uma pessoa, Wuffei sentiu ate pena, mas sabia que com Heero seria diferente. Meio receoso seguiu com sua "idéia".

-Eu vim te trazer um recado... você consegue me entender? – Wuffei gesticulou não sabendo se Duo entendia seu idioma.

Duo apenas afirmou balançando a cabeça. Ele não entendia exatamente tudo mas o japonês já não era tão difícil de entender assim pra ele.

-Heero, o meu líder... – Wuffei gesticulava parecendo um bobo. –Pediu que você fosse a tenda dele.

Duo apenas olhava pra Wuffei achando graça dos gestos dele e o chinês ficou sem saber se era entendido ou não.

-Você me entende? Ele precisa bem... de.. hum...hum... seus... serviços. – Wuffei gesticulava ainda mais nem percebendo a forma como tinha falado.

Quando entendeu o que Wuffei queria dizer Duo mudou de expressão, começou a tremer levemente, o chinês nem havia percebido mudança no comportamento do escravo. Duo não podia acreditar no que ouvira, estava começando a confiar em Heero, pensou que ele seria diferente dos outros, mas no fim eram todos iguais.

-Eu entendi. – Duo baixou a cabeça falando em tom baixo.

Wuffei se retirou da tenda nem percebendo o estrago que fizera. Duo estava completamente decepcionado com Heero, pensou ate em não ir à sua tenda mas, Heero lhe acolhera, lhe dera um teto e comida alem de defende-lo, seria justa negar essa ordem? Duo concluiu que não, no fim seu destino era sempre ser usado.

Duo saiu de sua tenda após terminar de fazer sua trança foi em direção a tenda do líder samurai, encontrou-a na penumbra, Heero não estava lá, achou melhor assim teria mais tempo para se preparar, para vestir sua mascara de bom escravo e satisfazer os desejos sórdidos de seu novo mestre. Queria tanto que fosse diferente, desde a primeira vez que vira Heero, sentira algo diferente sentira que ele tinha um bom coração mas agora tudo parecia não passar de um engano.

Após alguns minutos Heero entrou em sua tenda sem nem desconfiar o que te esperava. Ao acender um dos lampiões que iluminava sua tenda levou um susto ao ver Duo, o garoto americano, sentado em sua cama, ele trajava um quimono branco que ficava um poço largo em seu corpo magro, a cor do quimono fazia Duo parecer mais branco do que ele já era, sua trança estava bem feita e seu cheiro era tão doce e agradável.

Heero não sabia como agir, o que diabos aquele garoto estava fazendo ali em sua tenda, sentado em sua cama.

-Eu sou um dicionário de cama.

Duo falou com uma voz baixa e triste sua postura era tão submissa. Heero sentiu raiva daquele gesto, não raiva de Duo e sim de quem o fizera ser assim, tão frágil e submisso.

–Vim satisfazer seus desejos meu senhor. – Duo concluiu.

_**Continua...**_

**Cantinho da autora: **Nhammmm, curiosos para saber o que vai acontecer? Só se tiver review que eu continuo a historia.

Beijos da Asu-chan


	4. Capitulo 3:Abraço?

**O ULTIMO SAMURAI**

Fic Yaoi

_"O amor nos torna fracos?"_

Universo Alternativo

Casal principal: Duo e Heero

Gênero: Aventura / Drama/ Romance

Sinopse: Heero é o líder de um poderoso exercito de samurais que luta contra a ocidentalização de seu país. Ao interceptar um comboio de mercadorias estrangeiras os soldados de seu exercito poupam a vida de alguns escravos dentre eles um americano chamado Duo Maxwell que vira a vida de Heero de cabeça para baixo despertando novos sentimentos dentro do líder samurai e tornando este vulnerável no campo de batalha...

Vários fatos, personagens e locais são frutos dos delírios da autora.

**Aviso: **A todos que leram "Apenas Dois Estranhos" eu vou escrever uma continuação da fic sim, atendendo ao pedindo de vocês!!

Antes de começar gostaria de agradecer a todos que postaram review, é muito bom ler os incentivos de vocês. Obrigado especial a Polarres ,A.S.N.S.H, Tina-Chan 0, Bellonishi e Kiara Salkys, cada vez que leio o comentários de vocês me dá mais vontade de prosseguir com a fic, Pollares eu parei naquele parte justamente para deixar todos curiosos e ansiosos hehe, não eh maldade naum. Obrigada também a Joana, acabei de ler seu comentario e esta ai a continuação!! Agora chega de enrolação e vamos ao que interessa ne?

**Capitulo 3: Abraço?**

_Heero não sabia como agir, o que diabos aquele garoto estava fazendo ali em sua tenda, sentado em sua cama._

_-Eu sou um dicionário de cama._

_Duo falou com uma voz baixa e triste sua postura era tão submissa. Heero sentiu raiva daquele gesto, não raiva de Duo e sim de quem o fizera ser assim, tão frágil e submisso. _

–_Vim satisfazer seus desejos meu senhor. – Duo concluiu._

Heero quase teve um enfarte ao ouvir as palavras de Duo, chocado demais para ter qualquer reação imediata ficou lá parado imobilizado. Duo ficou apenas de cabeça baixa sem coragem de levantar seus olhos e fitar a expressão de Heero que no imaginário de Duo certamente deveria ser de luxuria e possessão, não queria ver isso nos olhos de Heero, por alguma razão ainda desconhecida ele sabia que não iria suportar isso vindo do líder samurai. Estranhando a falta de reação de Heero, Duo resolveu seguir o seu treinamento, o procedimento padrão era mostrar as múltiplas opções que seu senhor teria para ele satisfazer.

-Como deseja que eu comece meu senhor?

Duo falou com uma voz baixa e rouca se esforçando para que seu tom saísse sedutor e provocante, mas saiu triste e receoso. Levantando-se devagar da cama Duo se colocou de pé a frente de Heero, segurou as pontas de seu quimono branco, ele já estava solto pronto para ser tirado, Duo apenas deixou que seu quimono deslizasse para o chão, revelando seu corpo magro porem muito bonito, a pele branca, sem defeito algum, parecia ter sido desenhado com um cuidado incrível. Heero quase teve um enfarte pela segunda vez, só que este bem maior que o primeiro, seu coração já batia acelerado só de ver aquele garoto e agora com ele sem roupa, o coração de Heero quase saiu pela boca.

Totalmente nu na frente de Heero Duo finalmente juntou todas as suas forças e encarou o japonês que o olhava com espanto, Duo não sabia explicar porque mas ele queria que Heero o olhasse que o desejasse, só não conseguia entender porque desse sentimento.

Forçando seu corpo a ter alguma reação alem da leve tremedeira em suas pernas, Heero se abaixou e pegou o quimono de Duo do chão e rapidamente cobriu o corpo do escravo.

-O que esta fazendo? Ficou louco? – Heero tentou falar o mais impassível possível, mas sua voz saiu um pouco tremula.

Duo olhou Heero nos olhos estranhando a sua atitude, Heero tinha falado muito rápido não dando tempo de Duo entende-lo, seus corpos estavam bastante próximos, Heero ainda estava com as mãos sobre os ombros de Duo desde que tinha recolocado o quimono sobre o corpo do garoto só então próximos dessa maneira Duo pode perceber que Heero era uns dez centímetros mais alto que ele, Duo pôde perceber também o quão azuis eram os olhos do japonês e como era fascinante encara-los.

-Você não me quer?

Foi a única frase que Duo conseguiu pronunciar, disse sem pensar, por impulso, alem de surpresa podia ate se dizer que tinha uma pontinha de tristeza em sua voz.

-Por favor, vista-se. – Heero falou sem exatamente responder a pergunta do garoto.

Duo olhou para ele como se não entendesse uma palavra do que foi dita e, realmente, não havia entendido pois seu japonês era fraco e ele não compreendia exatamente tudo.

Heero suspirou.

-Vista-se! – Heero gesticulou para que Duo o entendesse.

Heero se virou de costas para não ver a tentadora e divina imagem de Duo nu, pois para vestir o quimono ele teria que primeiro retira-lo de cima de seu corpo para recoloca-lo de maneira correta. Duo sem entender o porque de Heero manda-lo se vestir assentiu ao pedido e colocou a roupa, ficou esperando que Heero se virasse pra ele mas este não se virou.

-Se você me dá uma ordem, eu a obedeço!- Duo falou com a voz baixa e se vestiu. -Se você não precisa de meus serviços agora... Eu vou me retirar.

Duo falou apressado se encaminhando para a saída da tenda, somente ao ouvir Duo falar que Heero pôde perceber que chovia e relampeava muito lá fora, ele nem ao menos havia percebido quando começara a chover, estar perto daquele garoto o fazia perder completamente a noção de tempo e, Heero Yuy perder a noção de tempo era algo completamente, absolutamente inédito pois ele estava sempre atento ao que acontecia ao redor de si.

Ao ver o garoto americano se aproximar da saída Heero segurou o pulso dele tentando impedi-lo, ao entrar em contato com a pele macia e sedosa de Duo, um arrepio percorreu todo o corpo de Heero, Duo se virou para ele olhou primeiro a mão de Heero que segurava seu pulso e depois para os olhos do japonês.

-Está chovendo muito. – Heero disse soltando o garoto. –Espera um pouco essa chuva passar. – Heero concluiu meio sem jeito e tentando entender porque tivera aquela idéia maluca de mandar o garoto esperar.

-Não se preocupe. Estou acostumado a enfrentar temporais. – Duo falou com sua pronuncia meio errada.

-Não vou deixar que você saia. – sem querer a voz de Heero saiu baixa e ameaçadora.

Os olhos de Duo logo se arregalaram já pensando o pior, agora o japonês o queria?

Vendo a expressão assustada no rosto de Duo, Heero logo começou a gesticular tentando dizer que não era nada disso que ele estava pensando.

-Olhe só pra você. Esta tão pálido, mal deve ter se alimentado. Se sair nessa chuva com certeza ficara doente. – ao ver a expressão de Duo se suavizar Heero ficou mais calmo. –Durma aqui esta noite.

-Dormir aqui? Com você? – Duo perguntou espantado.

-N... não. Comigo não! Pode dormir em minha cama, eu me viro em outro lugar.

Duo achou graça da cara de Heero e abriu um sorriso tímido porem agradável. Heero observou o garoto sorrir ele parecia tão inocente e frágil, o tipo de pessoa a quem se quer proteger.

-Esta bem. – Duo resolveu aceitar a proposta, afinal, não era todo dia que lhe ofereciam uma cama para dormir sem quererem nada em troca. –Mas... onde você vai dormir?

-Eu não preciso dormir.

Heero aprontou a cama para que Duo se deitasse, ela era meio desajeitada pouco confortável mas já era alguma coisa. Duo se deitou na cama enquanto Heero apanhou sua espada, sentou-se próximo a cama, não iria dormir esta noite, provavelmente todos os homens de seu exercito estavam bêbados e dormindo, era melhor que ficasse acordado, de guarda, com a chuva que caia, provavelmente não seria nada útil ficar acordado, alem do mais, fazia dias que Heero não dormia.

Meio sem jeito Duo se acomodou na cama de Heero, ele realmente estava com sono e cansado, queria dormir, mas sua experiência de vida deixava seu corpo sempre alerta a noite, pois geralmente eram a noite que as piores coisas aconteciam a ele, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que ele poderia dormir esta noite, com Heero nada de mal lhe aconteceria, foi com esse pensamento que Duo adormeceu e sua mente começou a vagar pelo maravilhoso e estranho mundo dos sonhos.

Ao perceber que a respiração de Duo se suavizara Heero teve a certeza de que ele estava dormindo, ficou tranqüilo sabendo que o jovem estava bem. Heero tentou se manter acordado por mais algum tempo, mas logo seus olhos começaram a pesar e devagar foram se fechando.

Em seus sonhos Duo se transportou para sua infância, ele odiava dias chuvosos, sempre odiou, mas de noites chuvosas ele tinha pavor, e ele tinha muitos motivos para temer as noites chuvosas, mesmo inconsciente e dormindo o corpo de Duo tremia cada vez que um trovão fazia barulho no céu.

Duo era um nativo americano, um índio, morava em uma das poucas aldeias de nativos que ainda resistia em existir, vivia em uma humilde casa com sua mãe, que no momento estava bastante enferma e havia ido se tratar com um curandeiro local. Duo não era aceito em sua tribo por ser um mestiço, ele era filho de uma índia com um branco estrangeiro, as pessoas de sua tribo e ate de sua própria família sempre o tratavam como se ele fosse uma coisa qualquer, um objeto que não merecia muito valor.

Duo tinha mais ou menos dez ou onze anos de idade estava em sua terra natal, em sua vila, em sua casa, era uma noite chuvosa, Duo estava dormindo em sua humilde cama, estava sozinho em casa, sua mãe estava em outro lugar se tratando de uma doença. No meio da noite Duo ouviu passos carregados em direção de seu quarto, de repente um homem bêbado carregando uma garrafa de pinga barata abriu a porta do seu quarto violentamente, com medo Duo se cobriu, tentando se esconder debaixo de seu cobertor, como se ele pudesse simplesmente desaparecer debaixo dele.

-Moleque!! – o homem bêbado o chamou.

Duo afundou sua cabeça no travesseiro, odiava quando seu tio chegava bêbado de algum lugar e o agredia.

-Moleque mal criado! – resmungou o homem se aproximando da cama de Duo. –Eu estou falando com você fedelho!

O homem arrancou o cobertor de cima do pequeno Duo.

-Minha mãe não esta. Por favor, vai embora tio. – Duo suplicou com uma vozeia chorosa.

-Você chora como uma mulher! Vou te ensinar a ser homem seu pirralho.

Duo curvou seu corpo em uma posição fetal esperando para ser espancado, já estava acostumado a ser saco de pancadas para a ressaca de seu tio. Mas, ao invés de uma surra veio algo diferente, seu tio começou a toca-lo de um jeito diferente, puxou seu corpo o forçando a ficar deitado e subiu em cima dele.

-O que você esta fazendo? – Duo tentou se debater.

-Shhhhhhhhh! – o homem tapou a boca de Duo. –Não quero que ninguém ouça você gritar!

-Me solta!

O homem nem se moveu, segurou Duo com uma de suas mãos e com a outra tirou sua própria calça.

-Aposto que você nunca esteve com ninguém não e? – o homem falava com o hálito cheirando a pinga. –Deve ser um virgenzinho puro!!

O homem olhou com cobiça para o pequeno garoto abaixo de si, Duo o olhava assustado e chorando. O pequeno garoto se debatia para tentar se soltar.

-Me solta!!

O homem apenas atacou seu pescoço com beijos sufocantes e abafados, Duo continuava a se debater enquanto ouvia a chuva cair e os sons de trovoes abafarem os seus pedidos de ajuda. Ninguém viria ajuda-lo.

Duo acordou assustado e gritando de seu pesadelo, ainda chovia e trovejava lá fora, e seu sonho parecia ser tão real que ate doía, ate podia sentir aquele homem em cima de si. Na mesma hora em que Duo acordou gritando, Heero despertou de seu sono se pondo automaticamente em posição de defesa desembainhando sua espada.

-ME SOLTAAAAAAAAAAA. – Duo gritava.

Heero ficou assustado ao ver o jovem se debatendo e chorando, olhou a sua volta e viu que não havia nenhum perigo eminente, o garoto-escravo devia ter tido um pesadelo. Heero recolocou sua espada na bainha e foi tentar acalmar o garoto.

Heero se aproximou sentando na beirada da cama, Duo parecia estar em transe, ele se debatia tentando se soltar de algo que no seu imaginário o segurava, o japonês segurou os pulsos do garoto tentando faze-lo parar de se debater pois poderia acabar se machucando.

-Ei garoto. Pare com isso. – Heero tentava fazer Duo sair de seu transe. –Esta tudo bem!

Ao ouvir a voz de Heero, Duo abriu os olhos e viu que não era mais uma criança, não tinha mais onze anos de idade, não estava mais em sua vila, não estava mais sendo molestado por um bêbado. Aos poucos Duo foi se acalmando, abraçou o corpo do japonês, escondendo seu rosto no peito de Heero, tentando se agarrar àquela realidade e não mais sonhar.

Heero se surpreendeu com o abraço do garoto, ninguém nunca o abraçava, não tinham coragem para tanto, o garoto tremia, parecia um animalzinho acuado e indefeso, Heero não sabia como agir nessas horas, não sabia ser emocional. Meio sem jeito começou a passar cuidadosamente suas mãos sobre os cabelos de Duo.

-Não precisa chorar. – Heero tentou falar algo confortável. –Está tudo bem agora.

-Eu sei. – Duo falou parando de chorar. –Eu tenho medo de tempestades, o barulho me traz más recordações.

Ficou assim por alguns minutos, sentindo Heero afagar seu cabelo, geralmente não gostava que ninguém tocasse em seu cabelo, mas não se importou de Heero toca-lo, ficou sentindo o abraço protetor de Heero, finalmente estava seguro.

-Durma aqui comigo... por favor. – Duo pediu com uma voz tão doce e inocente.

-Com você?

-Me abraça essa noite até eu pegue no sono. Se eu me sentir seguro não vou ter pesadelos.

Duo pediu inocentemente que Heero dormisse na mesma cama que ele sem nem imaginar a turbulência que isso causava aos sentimentos do jovem samurai, desde que conhecera Duo sua vida tinha virado de pernas pro ar. Não sabia exatamente explicar o que sentia quando o garoto estava por perto.

Duo se afastou de seu abraço para encara-lo, o olhava parecendo uma criança pidona, como Heero podia dizer não? Heero não sabia como agir na presença de Duo, tudo ficava confuso e ele acabava agindo de maneira estranha.

-Acho que essa cama não cabe nos dois. – Heero falou com uma expressão calma nem parecia o mesmo Heero Yui de sempre.

-Por favor. – Duo pediu mais uma vez.

-Esta bem. Só ate você dormir.

Duo se deitou no canto da cama dando espaço para que Heero pudesse se espremer no outro canto da cama. Deitados um de frente para o outro Duo sorriu para Heero, o japonês parecia um pimentão de tão vermelho que estavam suas bochechas. Duo colocou sua cabeça sobre o peito de Heero para que este pudesse afagar seus cabelos, o toque de Heero era to bom que Duo não podia se impedir de ser tocado. Meio sem jeito e totalmente surpreso Heero começou a afagar os cabelos de Duo, torcendo para que este não percebesse o quanto o seu coração batia forte e descompassado.

Era uma cena engraçada, Heero acalentando o sono de alguém, isso era praticamente impossível de um dia acontecer, impossível ate o dia em que um escravo estrangeiro cruzara seu caminho, agora Heero fazia coisas sem sentido para ele, agia como um bobo, isso não fazia parte da personalidade de Heero ser tão humano, não estava acostumado a isso. Mas tinha que admitir que abraçar o garoto era muito bom. Algo totalmente novo e ao mesmo tempo já se tornava necessário a sua existência.

-Não estou mais com medo dos trovoes. – Duo falou com uma voz sonolenta, já estava quase dormindo, seu corpo não tremia mais ao ouvir o barulho dos trovoes.

Heero se sentiu bem sabendo que Duo estava bem. O garoto já havia pegado no sono, mas Heero não quis se mover de onde estava, não queria perder o contato com o corpo do garoto, esse contato já se tornava necessário para seu próprio corpo, ficaria ali essa noite, velando o sono do garoto, o protegendo de seus pesadelos. Heero não quis pensar o quão estranhas estavam sendo suas reações, apenas se deixou agir por suas emoções, algo que nunca tinha feito em sua vida.

Algo desconhecido estava crescendo dentro de Heero e pela primeira vez ele se permitiu sentir isso, sempre reprimia qualquer reação humana dentro de si,mas agora... era diferente, ele realmente queria afastar todo o mal que se aproximasse de Duo.

-Eu nunca mais vou permitir que te façam chorar. – Heero falou baixinho para si como se aquilo fosse uma promessa silenciosa.

**Continua...**

**Cantinho da autora: **Hammmm. O que acharam? Gomenasai pela demora.

Por favor deixem review.

Beijos da Asu-chan


	5. Capitulo 4: Beijo

**O ULTIMO SAMURAI**

Fic Yaoi

_"O amor nos torna fracos?"_

Universo Alternativo

Casal principal: Duo e Heero

Gênero: Aventura / Drama/ Romance

**Sinopse**: Heero é o líder de um poderoso exército de samurais que luta contra a ocidentalização de seu país. Ao interceptar um comboio de mercadorias estrangeiras, os soldados de seu exercito poupam a vida de alguns escravos, dentre eles, um americano chamado Duo Maxwell, que vira a vida de Heero de cabeça para baixo, despertando novos sentimentos dentro do líder samurai e tornando este vulnerável no campo de batalha...

**Avisos: **Sei que muita coisa que eu escrevi aqui neste capitulo não tem muito haver com a cultura japonesa, desculpem-me, mas está é só uma fic, ou seja, uma idéia fantasiosa saída da cabeça de uma maluca.

**Agradecimentos: **A**_ Blanxe_** por revisar esse capitulo e ficar me apressando e atazanando pelo msn pra que eu terminasse esse capitulo, acreditem se não fosse a pressão da Blanxita esse capitulo não teria saído, valeu B. \o/

Antes de começar gostaria de agradecer a todos que postaram review, é muito bom ler os incentivos de vocês. Obrigado especial a Polarres ,A.S.N.S.H, Tina-Chan 0, Bellonishi e Kiara Salkys, Azmaria-chan, Yume e Blanxe. Desculpe se esqueci alguém.

**Vários fatos, personagens e locais s****ão frutos dos delírios da autora.**

-

**Capitulo 4: Beijo**

-

Heero acordou quando os primeiros raios de sol começaram a arde-lhe os olhos. Não sabia que horas eram, mas com certeza já era tarde. Nunca tinha dormido tanto assim, acordou assustado e só então notou que aquele peso agradável, que havia passado recostado a noite inteira sobre seu peito, já não estava mais lá.

Levantou-se abruptamente e pensou em ir atrás do estrangeiro de olhos ametistas, mas parou. Talvez fosse melhor assim, não encarar o garoto escravo depois de passarem a noite abraçados. Não saberia como se explicar, não sabia nem mesmo dizer para si próprio, porque tinha agido assim. Não seria fácil encarar o objeto de seu afeto sem sentir vontade de abraçá-lo, de tocá-lo… Aquilo parecia loucura. Heero não queria admitir, nem mesmo pra si, não podia estar acontecendo, era ridículo, mas agora o japonês tinha certeza de que estava se apaixonando pelo escravo. Isso o estava tornando fraco?

Heero deixou sua tenda para verificar o estrago que o temporal da noite passada havia causado ao acampamento, mas a cada parte do lugar que o japonês inspecionava, seus olhos buscavam avidamente por um certo estrangeiro meio desengonçado e com uma trança enorme. Mesmo que inconscientemente, Heero não conseguia deixar de pensar nele.

Heero inspecionou cada parte do acampamento, mas suas intenções não eram apenas inspecionar o acampamento e sim encontrá-lo, estava agindo como um idiota e sabia disso, mas não podia evitar, era mais forte que ele. Parou de questionar os seus pensamentos e até mesmo se esqueceu de respirar quando o viu. Duo estava às margens do pequeno riacho que passava atrás do acampamento. Ele e as outras duas estrangeiras lavavam alguns lençóis no riacho. Precisou se apoiar em alguma coisa para não desfalecer ante aquela imagem. Buscou estabilidade no tronco de uma árvore, que ele nem mesmo havia percebido que estava ali.

Duo estava com sua trança um pouco desfeita e alguns fios dourados, que se separaram da trança, caiam por sobre seus ombros. As roupas que ele vestia estavam um pouco molhadas pelo esforço que fazia para lavar os lençóis e isso as deixavam um pouco transparentes.

-Lindo... – Heero sussurrou, sem nem mesmo perceber que seus lábios haviam se movido.

Duo parecia um anjo e a visão daquele anjo deixou o coração de Heero bater descompassado. Como alguém podia causar esse tipo de reação em um guerreiro que nem mesmo temia a morte? Como aquele anjo era capaz de lhe fazer tremer apenas ao olhá-lo? Parecia loucura, as mãos de Heero tremiam levemente apenas ao ver o objeto de seu afeto.

Duo parecia alheio à observação de Heero, já que este estava um pouco distante, mas ao percorrer seus olhos aleatoriamente na direção do acampamento o que Duo viu, lhe fez questionar sua sanidade. Percebeu o líder dos samurais se apoiando em um troco de uma árvore, com o olhar que parecia de mais pura admiração e deleite, totalmente direcionados para ele.

Duo piscou algumas vezes, pensando estar imaginando coisas. Heero não podia estar ali, ainda mais o admirando, seria querer demais. Após piscar mais algumas vezes, Duo olhou de novo na direção que pensou ter visto o japonês e este não estava mais lá. Será que estava ficando louco? Heero realmente o estava observando?

Ao perceber que Duo notara a sua presença, Heero apressou-se em sair dali. Não queria que o estrangeiro pensasse coisas erradas a seu respeito. Parecia um idiota tentando fugir de ser flagrado, e era estúpida a forma como estava agindo. Tudo o que mais queria era estar perto do ex-escravo, admirá-lo, tocá-lo, mas isso era impossível.

Heero tinha que por algum juízo em sua mente insana. O que ele queria? Que Duo caísse de amores por ele? Tinha que se por em seu lugar. Ele era o líder de um exército de rebeldes que lutava contra o governo e Duo… Duo era um escravo, um dicionário de cama. Sim, Duo era apenas um brinquedo para satisfazer prazeres sexuais. Era duro admitir, mas essa era a verdade, nua e crua, desprovida de qualquer maquiagem. O que o coração de Heero pretendia com essa loucura de se apaixonar por um escravo? Salvar o mundo e ainda ficar com Duo?

Saiu dali determinado, não poderia seguir com essa loucura, seria melhor se separar do escravo e se concentrar em seu propósito. Não podia se dar ao luxo de viver uma aventura amorosa com um estrangeiro. Era melhor nunca mais vê-lo.

-

-

As duas semanas que se seguiram após o acontecido, passaram como um borrão para Heero. Ele havia a todo o custo evitado um encontro com Duo. Seria mais fácil para ele não ter o estrangeiro em seu campo de visão, embora não conseguisse evitar se pegar pensando nele mais do que deveria. Estava perdendo sua concentração quando mais precisava dela. Ele estava certo quando havia dito que o escravo era uma distração. Sim, uma enorme distração para ele.

Tinha que pensar com cuidado qual seria o seu próximo passo. O cerco estava se fechando e a ele restavam poucas alternativas. Essas semanas que ficara longe do estrangeiro fora a melhor coisa que Heero fizera. Dera-lhe tempo e calma para decidir que rumo tomar nessa guerra. Não era só sua vida que estava em jogo, mas as de milhares de civis, além da vida de seu exército.

Havia cada vez menos lugares onde o líder samurai e seu exército poderiam se esconder, pois essa era sua melhor estratégia: a surpresa. Os exércitos de Romeffeler nunca sabiam onde e quando eles iriam atacar e esse método tinha funcionado muito bem até agora, mas os informantes estavam aumentando, era incrível como as pessoas podiam arriscar a liberdade de toda uma nação em troca de alguns míseros centavos.

Heero já havia tomado sua decisão. Era hora de ousar, tentar um ataque mais direto e perigoso, mas que poderia trazer resultados excelentes. Não iria mais libertar apenas pequenas vilas e doujos do domínio da Imperatriz estrangeira, iria atacar o palácio imperial. O japonês analisava o mapa do território do Japão, que estava estendido sobre sua mesa de estratégias, decidindo qual seria o melhor caminho para sua chegada ao palácio imperial.

-Yui, você mandou me chamar? – Wufei entrou na tenda do líder samurai.

-Sim, Wufei. Eu já decidi qual vai ser nosso próximo passo. – o japonês comunicou sem nem mesmo tirar os olhos do mapa que analisava.

-E qual vai ser?

-Vamos nos dividir em dois exércitos.

-O quê? Você tem certeza disso? – Wufei se espantou. Não que não confiasse nas estratégias de Heero, mas achou estranho, já que seu exército estava cada vez menor. Toda vez que atacavam uma vila, deixavam parte de seu exército lá para protegê-la.

-Sim, Wufei. O cerco está se fechando contra nós e não há mais como nos escondermos. Situações drásticas requerem medidas drásticas. – Heero encarou o chinês a sua frente.

-Confio em seu julgamento Yui, então me explique melhor.

-O exército será divido em dois. Uma parte ficara sobre meu comando e a outra parte eu confiarei a você, Wufei. – Heero fez uma pausa para ver se haveria alguma objeção da parte do companheiro, mas, como já esperava, esta não veio. – Eu escolherei alguns especialistas para me acompanhar, pois pretendo invadir o palácio imperial na noite da coroação da nova imperatriz.

-Você tem certeza disso? – Wufei achou a estratégia arriscada.

-Sim, é a única forma de impedir aquela estrangeira de assumir o poder oficialmente.

Heero discutiu com Wufei qual seria a melhor forma de agir de agora em diante. Enquanto o chinês continuaria com a estratégia dos ataques surpresa, o japonês seguiria juntamente com um seleto grupo guerreiros para o palácio imperial, afim de invadi-lo na festa de coroação da nova imperatriz. Wufei continuaria com os ataques apenas para distrair o exército de Rommefeller da real intenção de Heero.

O japonês expõe todo o seu plano e Wufei concordou com a maior parte dele, apenas corrigindo alguns detalhes que achava falho. Heero confiava no julgamento do chinês tanto quanto este confiava no dele. Era fácil discutir as idéias, pois ambos seguiam a mesma linha de raciocínio, haviam sido treinados pelo mesmo mestre.

Ao fim da discussão, Wufei percebeu que em momento algum o japonês tocara em um assunto: o escravo. Heero estava sendo muito reservado e não havia comentado nada com o chinês sobre a noite que passara abraçado com o estrangeiro, mas o chinês não era bobo, não havia deixado nenhum detalhe escapar de seu conhecimento, já imaginava que Heero não tocaria no assunto por isso resolveu alfinetá-lo.

-Só me resta uma dúvida, Yui. – o chinês se fez de desentendido.

-Qual? – Heero estranhou.

-Duo irá ficar com qual exército? – Wufei segurou o riso, vendo a cara de incrédulo que Heero fez.

-Ora, mas que pergunta, Chang – Heero fechou o cenho. –Logicamente ele ira ficar com você, não há como ficar trazendo um escravo fraco, que não serve pra nada, comigo. – agora era o japonês que se fazia de desentendido.

-Sei. – Wuffie cruzou os braços.

-Deixe aqueles escravos em alguma vila segura. Não quero distrações em meu exército. Além do mais, isso irá ficar muito perigoso de agora em diante.

-Tem certeza disso, Heero? – Wufei brincou.

-Claro. – Heero se irritou com as insinuações do chinês. –Vai ser melhor para eles. Um acampamento de "rebeldes" não é o melhor lugar para aqueles estrangeiros ficarem. Deixe-os em um lugar seguro e, por favor, certifique-se de que ficaram bem.

-Entendido, Yui. – Wufei fez uma reverencia. Teve vontade de corrigir as últimas palavras que Heero havia dito para "Certifique-se que Duo ficará bem", mas achou o comentário desnecessário, pois estimava a própria vida.

Wufei deixou a tenda do líder samurai para cumprir as ordens de levantar acampamento e avisar aos estrangeiros de que seriam deixados no vilarejo mais próximo. Após avisar a todos da decisão de Heero, o chinês escolheu alguns de dos melhores guerreiros, que estavam no exército de rebeldes, para que acompanhassem seu líder na longa jornada até o palácio imperial.

Ao avistar os estrangeiros e o objeto dos afetos de Heero, Wufei se aproximou para avisá-los de que ficariam no próximo vilarejo. Duo e as outras duas estrangeiras estavam perto de um riacho ajudando o cozinheiro do acampamento a lavar alguns utensílios. O chinês se aproximou cumprimentou o cozinheiro e se voltou para os estrangeiros.

-Yui pediu-me que os avisasse que serão deixados no próximo vilarejo. – Wufei falou de um jeito calmo e bem gesticulado para que seu idioma fosse entendido. – Iremos levantar acampamento e vocês terão que ficar no próximo vilarejo. Não poderão seguir viajem conosco.

-No vilarejo mais próximo? Por quê? – Duo foi o primeiro a questionar.

-Questão de segurança. – o chinês não quis entrar em detalhes.

-Mas... – Duo não sabia o que argumentar.

-Vamos levantar acampamento amanhã pela manhã. Estejam prontos. – Wufei cortou qualquer comentário que Duo pudesse fazer. Era engraçado ver que o estrangeiro também parecia alimentar algum tipo de sentimento pelo líder do exército.

-Duo, não vamos questionar os motivos deles. – Hilde, a outra estrangeira, quis acalmar Duo, temendo que ele falasse alguma besteira.

-Escute a sua amiga, Duo. Ela parece ser mais sensata que você.

Wufei deu as costas para os estrangeiros e rumou em direção a sua tenda. Ele não queria ser grosso com nenhum deles, queria apenas testar sua teoria, queria ver qual seria a reação do ex-escravo ao saber que Heero estaria teoricamente abandonando-o. Sorriu ao ver o estrangeiro passar por ele correndo o mais rápido que podia em direção a tenda de Heero. Suas teorias estavam comprovadas agora. Existia mesmo um sentimento entre Heero e Duo, mas até quando isso iria durar? E o que esta separação iria causar aos dois?

-

-

Heero estava como o de costume, antes de levantar acampamento, limpando a sua inseparável arma: uma espada forjada pelo melhor artesão do Japão. Estava sentado em sua cama, perdido em pensamentos. Logo teria que se separar do estrangeiro. Aquele escravo havia se tornado, em pouco tempo, a coisa mais importante do mundo para ele. Como isso era possível? Heero não conseguia entender, nem dimensionar o tamanho do carinho que sentia pelo americano.

Perdido em seus devaneios, Heero percebeu a entrada abrupta de alguém em sua tenda, mas pela respiração acelerada da outra pessoa, nem se incomodou em olhar quem era, já imaginando que seria seu fiel amigo Wufei.

-O que foi dessa vez, Wufei? – Heero continuava a limpar sua katana.

-Heero... – a voz soou baixa e doce, pela forma como dita, deu para se perceber que essa pessoa tinha corrido muito antes de chegar ali, já que sua respiração estava ofegante.

Ao ouvir aquela voz, Heero parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo. De todas as pessoas imagináveis, o japonês não havia pensado em vê-lo ali.

-Duo? – Heero levantou os olhos para encarar a face do garoto escravo.

-Por favor, me leve com você. – Duo pediu com uma expressão totalmente desesperada.

-Levar? Pra onde? – Heero não entendia o pedido do americano.

-Você disse para levantarmos acampamento. – Duo ainda falava pausado e ofegante, pois ainda não tinha recuperado o fôlego. –Eu não quero me separar de você.

-É preciso, Duo. Será para sua segurança. – Heero se aproximou do garoto, se perdendo naqueles olhos ametistas… aqueles olhos pareciam tão angustiados.

Duo não queria saber de sua segurança, isso pouco lhe importava, só não queria se separar de Heero. Ele era a única pessoa que conseguia fazê-lo se sentir em casa e isso podia ser em qualquer lugar do mundo contanto que Heero estivesse ao seu lado.

-Então me prometa uma coisa. – Duo disse encarando de forma firme os olhos do japonês a sua frente.

-Prometer? – Heero não estava entendendo a atitude do estrangeiro.

-Sim... Prometa vai tomar cuidado. – Duo se aproximou de Heero o bastante para poder sentir o calor que emanava do corpo do líder samurai. –Promete que vai voltar são e salvo? Promete que vou voltar a vê-lo?

-Por que isso agora, Duo? – Heero perguntou ainda sem entender a súbita preocupação do estrangeiro para com ele.

-Desculpe...

Duo já havia tomado sua decisão. Não sabia se seria repelido ou não, mas tinha que fazê-lo, tinha que demonstrar o quanto se importava com o japonês. Sem pensar em mais nada, Duo encostou seus lábios nos de Heero. Uma sensação calorosa invadiu todo seu corpo. Nunca, em toda sua vida, pensou que pudesse se sentir assim. Antes via o toque intimo, até mesmo o beijo como um motivo de dor, mas ao encostar seus lábios nos macios lábios do japonês, tudo isso desapareceu.

Heero arregalou seus olhos ao sentir os lábios de Duo sobre os seus. O que o americano estava fazendo? O estava beijando? Aquele contato e aquela sensação calorosa, isso era um beijo? Essa era a primeira vez que alguém se atrevera a beijá-lo. Heero fechou seus olhos e entreabriu seus lábios permitindo que a língua de Duo entrasse em sua boca. Não conseguia por em palavras o que estava sentindo.

Duo quase deu pulos de felicidade quando Heero entreabriu os lábios permitindo um maior contato. Isso significava que não estava sendo repelido e sim aceito. Era mais do que Duo esperava. O beijo de Heero era terno e meio desajeitado, Duo percebeu que este certamente seria o primeiro beijo do líder samurai, e estava imensamente feliz por isso. O beijo foi longo, mas sem pressa e muito significativo para ambos.

Após o termino do beijo, Duo ficou com medo da reação do japonês. Não sabia o que esperar dele, pois apesar de ter aceitado seu beijo, isso não significava nada, nem que sentia o mesmo que Duo ou qualquer coisa próxima isso. Temendo uma reação agressiva, Duo decidiu sair correndo daquele lugar.

Antes que pudesse ir muito longe, seu pulso foi agarrado e seu corpo puxado com certa violência de volta para os braços de Heero. O japonês o abraçou ternamente permitindo que Duo recostasse a cabeça sobre seu peito.

-Eu prometo. – Heero finalmente respondeu a pergunta feita pelo escravo.

Aquela não era uma promessa vazia. Heero estava prometendo aquilo de coração, pois era o que ele mais queria, voltar para Duo. Só a esperança de poder rever o ex-escravo, o fazia desejar sobreviver a essa guerra. Heero tinha medo, muito medo de não voltar a ver o americano, em tão pouco tempo aquele escravo passou a ser a razão para Heero querer sobreviver. Sempre havia pensado em morrer em batalha, nunca tivera medo disso, mas agora era diferente, não pensava mais em morrer. Queria descobrir o que era aquele turbilhão de emoções que estava sentindo pelo escravo. Essa era a primeira vez que Heero ia para um campo de batalha com algo a perder.

-

**Continua...**

**-**

**Cantinho da autora:**

Sem comentários. Gomenasai pela demora! O que acharam? Comentem.

Beijos da Asu-chan.

Feliz 2007 pra todos \o/


End file.
